Her Angels of the Night
by f a n c y c h i k 93
Summary: Karin Kurosaki, the violent vixen in the Kurosaki clan. With Aizen hunting me and my family, I need people to help me out with this war. No matter what happens, I will keep my promise to my mother and end this war, along with bastard Aizen's life.
1. Monster

**Ok so as everyone knows I had another hitsukarin fic called Great Soccerballs of Fire! which is officially up for adoption and I won't change my mind. But make sure it ends up being really good! Please and thanks. Now for all of us bleach fans, we ALL know that Karin Kurosaki is a badass and if u make her a vampire it multiplies her badassness like 100 times! Throw in a hottie named Toshirou Hitsugaya and you have yourself a kickass-vampire-love-action story. I hope you enjoy. Remember, Peace. Love. Music. and more Music.**

* * *

><p><em>"Kaa-san, why do people kill people like us?"<em>

_Masaki smiled and touched her daughter's cheek. "Karin-chan, you are my angel of the night. Unfortunately, hunters kill vampires because of a war that has been raging for centuries."_

_"When will the war end?" _

_"I have no idea, sweetheart. But something tells me you will be the one to bring this war to an end. You're my little vampiric angel and nothing will ever change that. With Ichigo protecting you while you protect Yuzu, all of you are my little angels. End this war and bring peace to everyone, I love you all. My beautiful angels of the night."_

That was the last conversation I had with my Kaa-san said to me before she was brutally murdered by the infamous hunter known as Aizen. What makes things even worse, he's kinda hunting my entire family. My clan, known as the Kurosaki clan. We're the fiercest clan in Japan. Everyone knows that if they mess with any of us they die a slow painful death. The day my mother was killed, Ichigo and Yuzu lost it. Even my father, Isshin Kurosaki couldn't hold them together, it ended up being my job. Yuzu and I slept in Ichi-nii's room for about two months because we all had our nightmares. But there is one thing that everyone should know by now.

If _anyone_ has the balls to mess with my clan, death will be right there waiting for you because the real monster you don't want knockin' down your is me.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so if people don't know that "knockin down your door" line is from Ultraviolet the movie. Because that was the most BADASS line in the history of badass moments. :] <strong>

**I think this will be a good fic. Lemme know what u think. Please and thanks. **


	2. Sherrif

**What's up peoples? Koolness. I'm chillin, writing this fanfic which I think is gonna be really good. There is gonna be some ichiruki moments and hitsukarin moments soon. all good things come in time. :] anyways, I hope you enjoy. and i don't own Bleach or any of its characters in any way shape or form. Peace. Love. Music. and more Music.**

**Oh just so you don't get confused, i made these vampires call nighttime morning since they are creatures of the night. remember that!**

* * *

><p>A familiar tingle came from Karin's left cheek as the moonlight shone on her face. She tossed, turned, and groaned at the bright light. The black haired woman stuck her hand out towards her curtains, flicked her hand and the curtains closed without hesitation. Karin's powers included moving, phasing, and mind reading. (AN: Not to mention she has kick-ass hand to hand combat) She embraced these powers as soon as she was born and ended up mastering them. But even though Karin mastered her powers, she still trains with her trainers Rukia, Yoruichi, and Uruhara.

Karin awoke with a stretch and sighed. "Ugh, why the hell can't I sleep?..." She trudged downstairs to be met with a bone crushing hug from her excitable father.

"KARIN-CHAN!" Isshin yelled. The hot headed girl sighed in frustration and landed a sweet little punch in her father's jaw, making him land on the floor.

Watching her father cringe in pain she stepped over him to make herself some breakfast. "Morning Ichi-nii, morning Yuzu."

Ichigo chuckled and waved at Karin while Yuzu gave a bowl of rice to Karin. "Morning Karin-chan!" Karin smiled at her twin, the exact opposite of her which helped Karin balance out most of the time. She glanced at Ichigo, her big brother, her protector. He would always be there for her, and most of the time that one fact would help her go to sleep at night.

She sat at the dining table and began to eat her bowl of rice. "So, any movement from Aizen so far?"

Ichigo shook his head. "He's putting his hunt for us on hold."

"Why?"

Yuzu stood up and stretched. "Apparently he's hunting down one of his own."

Karin put her chopsticks down. "Aizen's hunting a hunter?"

Ichigo nodded. "The son of a bitch is cold enough to go after his own hunters."

Karin shrugged. "Damn. Who's the lucky one?"

"Nobody knows. Looks like this hunter can cover his tracks quite well." Isshin spoke up, rubbing his jaw.

"So are we laying low for now?" Yuzu asked.

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah we're gonna have to. If Aizen is occupied with going after this one hunter, he'll back off of us for sometime. Which means you hunt every other week and animals only. We can't afford to have any attention brought to us and risk Aizen finding us. Got it?"

Karin and Yuzu nodded. Karin stood up and stretched. "I'm goin' for a walk. Don't wait up." She walked over to the coat rack and ripped off her leather jacket and walked out the door. Tokyo's bright lights were nothing new to Karin, in fact they helped her stay at ease. The bright city lights, the numerous amount of people admiring them, the mysterious loiterers who hung out in the alleys, nothing unusual in her world. As she walked down the streets she glanced at the buildings around her, not caring about where she was going. 'I wonder who the hunter is that Aizen wants to get his hands on.' Karin thought. She continued down the sidewalk until a strong gust of wind knocked her down.

"What the hell?" She angrily muttered. Karin took a glance at the dark figure running away from her. She narrowed her eyes and noticed a familiar emblem. It was a beautiful black rose with a red scar running through it. 'That symbol...I know that symbol.' Karin thought. She stood and started sprinting towards the figure that was pretty much bolting. As Karin chased the person down she noticed a familiar white glow from its left arm. Just as she was about to catch the frightened mystery, it jumped onto the rooftop of a building that was fourteen stories high. Karin smirked to herself, 'Impressive.' she thought. She jumped up onto the building but when she landed, the runaway was nowhere to be found.

"Where are you, hunter? I know you're here. I can smell the disgusting scent you hunters give off." Karin spat. When she recieved no answer, she sat down and laughed. "Damn hunters..." She was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a gun cock and was pressed against her head.

"How did you figure out what I was?" The mystery person spat. Something about his voice made Karin, one of the toughest vampires in the world, shiver in the slightest fear of being killed. She would regret _ever_ making her feel like that.

Karin shrugged. "Lucky guess. Now, if you want to continue on this pathetic excuse you call a life, I suggest you get this gun away from me."

The gunwielder frowned and pressed the gun harder onto Karin's head. "You are in no position to make demands, you damned bloodsucker."

"That ink on your left arm is glowing. You make daddy mad?"

"What are you blabbing about?"

Karin smirked, knocked the gun out of the man's hand and pinned him to the ground from behind. All under five seconds. "Hunters who have been exiled recieve the scar of banishment from their leader, which means you're the one that Aizen is going after."

"..."

Karin pulled on the man's arm, pretty close to breaking it. "Now let's get something straight. This is _my_ city and my clan runs this place. If I ever see you around here again...you. Will. Die."

And with that final warning, Karin disappeared leaving the hunter with a dislocated shoulder. He slowly stood up and popped his shoulder back into place. "I'm sorry, Karin. But you can _not_ end this war. You'll only stand in my way, which means I'll have to kill you."

* * *

><p><strong>woah! conflict! who is this random person who thinks they can kill Karin? We'll find out! stay tuned until next time for...Her Angels of the Night!<strong>


	3. War

**this'll be an intense chapter if i do say so myyself. hope u guys enjoy! hope to get some reviews soon! thanks for the ppl who have reviewed. YOU'RE AWESOME!**

* * *

><p>A weary calm fell upon the Kurosaki household as Karin revealed who she discovered on her walk.<p>

"You're telling me this son of a bitch is here? Damn it!" Ichigo slammed his clenched fist onto the table, almost destroying it on impact. Yuzu sighed and placed her forehead on the table. Isshin cleared his throat.

He grabbed a chair and sat down. "Ok, let's not go crazy. There's gotta be a reason that this hunter broke away from his people."

Ichigo nodded in agreement. "We know that dad, but if this guy is here, Aizen will kill two birds with one stone. He'll hunt us down and he'll get rid of his runaway. All of us know that Aizen is too powerful and if he wants to he'll kill us. But we won't go down without a fight, right?"

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

_At the training facility_

A petite woman continued to land epic punches on the punching bag in front of her, along with roundhouse combos. After fifteen minutes of combat practice, the woman wiped her forehead and took off her patting equipment.

"Yo Rukia!" A voice yelled. She turned to find her precious childhood friend, Renji with his famous grin. She smiled and greeted Renji with a hug.

"Renji! You know we can not be seen together, we both took...different paths." Rukia looked away. Renji sighed and lifted up his sleeve revealing the black rose symbol with the red scar running through it. Rukia's eyes widened and stepped back twice.

She shook her head in disbelief. Renji looked away in shame, knowing what he had revealed would put both of their lives in danger. Rukia took a deep breath and charged at Renji with everything she had. Renji jumped back, blocking every punch and kick she threw at him but was caught off guard and took a sweet punch to the gut.

"You idiot! You're the runaway that Aizen is going after! Do you have any idea what danger you put all of us in."

Renji shoved Rukia away with just as much anger. "Rukia! You don't understand! Aizen killed Hinamori!"

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Ichigo threw his phone at the couch after trying his girlfriend, Rukia. He had called three times but no answer. "Karin, can you figure out what my midget is thinking? She's not picking up her phone."

Karin shrugged, closed her eyes and concentrated. But all she could hear was Yuzu's thoughts, and her father's.

_'I can't wait to see Hanatarou-kun!'_

_'Ichigo needs to give me little vapmire babies!'_

Karin shook her head. "Nothin, Ichi-nii. She must've put a block on herself."

"Why the hell would she put a block on herself? She's top stubborn to do that..." Ichigo stopped, eyes widened in realization. Karin noticed this and turned towards her older brother. "Unless...shit! I'm going to the training facility, you and Yuzu stay here! I mean it!"

Karin raised her hands in surrender. "Ok, Ichi-nii! But Yuzu is on her way to see Hanatarou and Dad went to go visit Mom. I'll hold down the fort here."

And with that Ichigo got into his car left the apartment, ran to his car and was on his way to find Rukia. As he drove, he couldn't help but think the worst. He knew Rukia knew how to take care of herself but he still felt the need to protect her. Ichigo floored it and was at the building in a matter of minutes. The training facility was 7 stories high, and it pretty much looked like an office building. Ichigo hopped out of the car and was so pissed he ended up phasing through the brick wall and appeared in the combat room. What Ichigo saw he couldn't comprehend. He was met with Rukia and Renji fighting which didn't make sense because Ichigo knew about they're friendship but then again, he did know that Renji was a hunter. But Renji was one of the few hunters that ichigo trusted, when it came down to it, the both of them had split and gone their separate ways.

"What the hell is going on?"

Rukia and Renji froze and turned to their confused friend. Rukia took the shock to her advantage and shoved Renji off of her. "Strawberry, listen to me."

Ichigo backed up. "I wanna know why you two are beating the crap out of each other."

Renji stood and raised his hands in surrender. "I'm in trouble."

"What-"

"He's the hunter that Aizen is hunting down!"

Renji looked away in shame and hung his head. Ichigo approached his red haired friend. "You serious?" Renji nodded, next thing you know he was punched in the face. He looked up into a pair of blood red eyes, knowing that he pissed Ichigo off.

"You bastard! You already know that Aizen wants to kill us. You jeapordized everyone's life to save your own ass!"

Renji wiped the blood off his cheek. "It's not like that. Aizen betrayed us and now there is a revolt."

"What?" Rukia asked.

"Aizen has started a war in our own society. As of now, there are two wars going on. Vampires against hunters and hunters against hunters."

Ichigo sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Why the hell would he do that?"

"Nobody knows. Hinamori wanted to find out and when she got close, she was killed. There's another hunter who's on the run too but no one knows who he is."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Karin flipped through the television, bored to tears. 'Geez, what's taking Ichi-nii so long? Do they really bang each other for hours on end?' But the young woman was snapped back to her thoughts when she saw a man hop onto her ledge and break the window. Karin flipped off the couch and hissed at the man, revealing her dangerous fangs. The man stood strong, not shaken by Karin's fighting stance. He slowly pulled out a black gun with a blood red grip. The gun was called a shadowed rose. Karin recognized this gun and was desperate to get out of the line of fire. The man fired and the bullet missed Karin head by one hair. She lunged for the man and knocked the gun out of his hand.

"What the hell are you doing back here? I told you to stay away!" Karin yelled as she punched the man repeatedly in the gut.

"I...have...to kill Aizen." The man croaked out. He fell to the floor. Karin stopped and let the man go.

"What do you-" Unfortunately, she couldn't finish her words because the man stuck a wooden stake through her stomach. Karin screamed out in agonizing pain, clutching her bloodied stomach.

"You're standing in my way."

Karin groaned. "Who...are...you...?"

The man stood over Karin and bent down, so close that their lips were a breath away. 'I _have_ to know who this bastard is...and there's only one way I can do this.' Karin cringed in pain again before grabbing the back of the man's neck and smashing his lips onto hers. Instantly, Karin saw flashes of a little boy with white hair and turquoise eyes playing, then an image of the same young boy as a grown man fighting against a man who looked to be Aizen, then several more images of the man's life. Karin shoved him away.

"Your name is Toshirou Histugaya. You started training to be a hunter when you were five years old. Your best friends are Hinamori and Rangiku, and you became a hunter because a vampire killed your family. And...you want to kill me because for some reason, you want to kill your leader, as do I, and I am standing in your way of doing that. Am I missing anything?"

The man chuckled and removed his hood. Karin looked up and saw blinding white hair and inquisiting turquoise eyes. "Yes, Karin Kurosaki. You know everything about me due to your powers. But you'll be dead soon so have fun with your last minutes of life."

With those last words, Toshirou disappeared into thin air, leaving Karin with a stake in her stomach along with a few butterflies.

'Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance, Toshirou Hitsugaya?' This was her last thought before passing out.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! please R&amp;R! please nd thank you!<strong>


	4. Dangerous Lust

**ok, let's recap. The kurosaki family know that Aizen is going after one of his own. But what they don't know is that there are two hunters on the run, Renji and Toshirou. Karin knows about Toshirou while Ichigo and Rukia know about Renji. The twists are to keep you on the edge of your computer or laptop or seat or whatever. Anyways, enjoy! Please and thanks for the love!**

* * *

><p>Karin awoke in a comfy canopy bed with black 1200 thread count sheets in the middle of a beautiful master room. 100 feet away from where Karin lay was a grand fireplace and literally in the middle of the room a fountain was placed spitting out water in the most beautiful patterns. Karin couldn't make sense of what happened to her. 'Ok, so I was attacked by Toshirou and he left me there to die like a bitch instead of finishing me off...then I blackout. Now I'm in a room and have no idea where the hell I am.'<p>

"E-E-Excuse me ma'am..." A soft voice cooed from the bedroom door. Karin snapped her head toward the voice and was met with a young girl with white hair and the same piercing eyes that belong to Toshirou. Karin pushed off the covers and inhumanly sped and stopped in front of the girl, almost giving her a heart attack. She wrapped her hand around the girl's neck but refused to put pressure on it.

"If you don't already know, I am a dangerous creature." Karin revealed her fangs. "Now tell me where I am."

"T-The estate o-o-of Hitsugaya T-T-Toshirou, K-Kurosaki-san." The girl stammered. Karin couldn't believe it. She slowly let go of the girl's neck and backed away. 'No this bastard didn't...' Her treacherous gaze fell upon the girl.

"Tell that bastard that his _guest_ wants him...now."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Yuzu cried onto Ichigo's shoulder. "Where is she?" He muttered. On the floor next to Karin's family was a note that read:

**i'm going to go figure some stuff out. i'll be back soon.**

**-Karin**

"Wait Ichi-nii, hold on. I'll see if I can reach her." Yuzu pushed away from Ichigo, closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on her sister's energy. Images of streets all over Japan lashed in her eyes until she finally saw her sister pacing back in forth in a master room.

_'Karin!'_

_'Yuzu?'_

_'Where are you?'_

_'Damn, you reached me...'_

_'Yes. Ichigo, Dad and I are freaking out.'_

_'Don't worry, I'm fine. It's hard to explain.'_

_'Try Karin.'_

_Karin sighed. 'Ok, I was attacked, blacked out and ended up in the home of the hunter I chased down yesterday.'_

_Yuzu laughed. 'You have the craziest adventures, but you're alright?'_

_'Yes. I'm gonna try and get some more info. I'll see you soon ok?'_

_'Promise?'_

_'I promise.'_

Yuzu opened her eyes and smiled at Ichigo and her father. "Karin's fine. She told me to tell you and Dad not to go after her."

Isshin shrugged. "She's a pheonix. We'll do it her way for now." Ichigo shook his head and stood up.

"Why won't she let us come after her?"

Yuzu and Isshin glanced at each other then back at Ichigo. They both knew that Ichigo loved his family and he _hated_ to be out of the loop. He sometimes worried about Karin even more because he thought her temper would get her in danger or even killed. Ichigo ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"I'm going to bed. Yuzu, lemme know if anything changes with Karin."

"Ok, Ichigo. Nite."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Karin lay arms and legs aspread, waiting for her "gracious host" to arrive. 'That bastard...does he know who he's dealing with?'

"Kurosaki..." An icy voice sent a tiny shiver down her spine. Karin sat up and looked towards the bedroom door and saw Toshirou leaning against the doorframe. Words couldn't explain the fury that started to build in Karin's stomach when she laid eyes on the white haired man. She bolted towards him instantly and was caught by the shoulders in his rough hands.

"You have balls, I'll give you that." Karin spat.

Toshirou smirked. "And you're just as strong as I thought."

"..."

He let Karin go and shoved her, making her slam against the bed which collapsed upon itself. Karin shook it off and chraged at Toshirou again and punched him in the face. The hunter slid back on his feet but didn't fall.

"Kurosaki, the reason why I didn't kill you is because I can't..."

"Because you can't!" Karin yelled confidently.

'Please...' Toshirou thought. "It's because I owe your mother my life."

Talk about shock. Karin's whole body froze where she stood at the mention of her mother. Tears automatically raced down her cheeks and her eyes quickly shifted into a color of blood red. "Explain...before I rip your heart out."

Toshirou sighed and did just that.

_flashback_

_"Kaa-san! Otou-san!" A five year old Toshirou yelled as he witnessed his parents' throat be ripped out by a disgusting creature named Aizen. Toshirou stayed in the closet, hoping Aizen wouldn't find him. As he cried and cried, he noticed a beautiful woman with long flowing amber hair approach Aizen._

_"Aizen, this is not the way..."_

_Aizen smirked. "Masaki, these people deserved to die, and so does that little boy hiding in the closet."_

_Masaki stepped in his way. "Wait. Toushirou-kun is innocent. At least let him live."_

_"The boy must die."_

_"I can _not_ let you do that."_

_Aizen shook his head. "Then you must die."_

_Toshirou ran out of the closet, about to take Aizen's blow. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" But Masaki pushed Toshirou out of the way just in time and was struck in the heart with three wooden bullets. Masaki fell to the floor, dead. Aizen disappeared in a puff of smoke, while Toshirou cried over the three bodies in his living room. He walked over to Masaki and touched her cheek with his small delicate fingers._

_"T-Thank you for saving me, Masaki-san."_

_Masaki gasped for her last breath and smiled. "Y-You're welcome...Aizen will hunt down my Karin...for her power...promise me...you'll never let that happen..."_

_"I promise, Masaki-san."_

_end flashback_

"So my Kaa-san left our house that night to protect you? She told me she had a job to do."

Toshirou sat on the floor with his back leaning against the door. "Your mother and my parents were really good friends. My parents worked at an animal hospital and used to get animal blood for your family because your mother requested it. She loved you guys a lot."

Karin stumbled to the ground, crying. "I...miss her. I-I couldn't even say goodbye..." Toshirou was empathetic towards the girl but also surprised that such a confident woman like herself would show her true emotions in front of anyone, let alone a hunter like himself. He suddenly stood up, walked over to the young woman and wrapped her up into a comforting embrace.

"You know I could kill you right now...?" Karin said wiping her tears. Toshirou chuckled dryly.

"But you won't."

Karin shook her head and looked the hunter dead in his piercing eyes. "It's not that I won't...I can't..." Immediately, Toshirou smashed his lips onto Karin's and pulled her down on top of him. Karin locked her hands in Toshirou's hair and moaned quietly into the kiss. The attraction was almost primal and their makeout session was destroying everything in the master room. Karin shoved Toshirou into the wall and ran her fingers up his shirt, feeling his 8 pack. 'That hunter training was a curse...and a blessing...' She thought hungrily. Toshirou glanced above him and saw the crack run up the wall. He broke away from the kiss and pounced on Karin and pinning her to the ground. Her wrists were pinned above her head and her tank was ripped through the middle halfway. Karin's lust for the man hovering above her felt so wrong but it was so right. Never would their societies accept a vampire and a hunter that are romantically involved together. Both Karin and Toshirou knew this, and yet they still decided to go through with this.

Toshirou pulled away and pulled Karin into a hug. "Wow..."

'No! I'm not doing this...not now...not ever.' Karin thought. She shook her head and pushed Toshirou away. "This can't happen, you're a hunter as long as this war continues, I'll always be your prey." Karin pushed Toshirou across the room and sped out of the house, desperate to get away, too bad she didn't realize where she was. She caught a nearby taxi driving down the street. Karin lifted her hand and stopped the taxi instantly. She hopped inside and then looked into the driver's eyes. Her eyes shifted into an fiery red and spoke,

"You will drive to 521 Seretei drive, you will _not _ask for money. Got it?"

The driver, with his mouth agape, nodded. And in less than 15 minutes she was home. Karin got out of the taxi and walked up to her doorstep with only one thought in her head.

'How the hell am I gonna explain this to everyone?'

* * *

><p><strong>She'll find a way, she always finds a way. Hope u guys enjoyed! Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	5. Hybrid

**I'm lovin this chapter. hopefully u will too! :] **

**Ichigo: Yo! When do the midget and I get a chapter?**

**Yuzu: What about me and Hnatarou-kun?**

**Me: relax, this is gonna be a long fic so everyone's gonna have their lovey dovey moments. k?**

**Yuzu: Ok!**

**Ichigo: ...fine.**

**Me: I don't own Bleach or any of it's characters! Just sayin XD**

* * *

><p>Karin trudged up to her doorstep with a heavy burden on her shoulders. 'Ugh...what the hell do I get myself into?' Before she could take her keys out of her pocket, a tiny prickling sensation made its way through her the bottom of her feet and slithered up to her brain and from that moment, it was intense pain. Karin gripped her forehead and swallowed the scream that was dying to get out. Never had she felt pain like this before, physical pain at least. It felt as if somebody was stabbing her in the head with a serraded knife over and over again. Karin let out a grunt but refused to give in by screaming for help. Whenever she was in trouble, she would <em>never<em> ask anyone for help so why start now? The hot tempered Kurosaki continued with this agonizing pain, clutching her stomach, pulling her hair, anything to ease the pain. Karin tried her hardest to not let out a scream due to her pride but even one of the strongest vampires have their limits. She finally let out an ear-shattering scream and before she can catch her breath to let out another one, she was grabbed by the waist and pulled into her house.

"Karin, what the hell?" A certain orange haired man yelled at her. 'Ichi-nii...' Karin thought, still in her crazed state. She felt like she was on a cloud but it just didn't feel right. Karin was outside of her own body looking at herself and honestly, she couldn't help but feel disgusted. Who was this woman that was so vulnerable and feeble because there was no way in hell that it was Karin Kurosaki. One thing that was known about the dangerous monster is that she was vicious and would do anything to protect her family, even if she had to kill her closest friends to protect them. When she was younger, Karin's vulnerability was normal but she was still a fighter. Unfortunately, when her beloved mother passed away, most of that vulnerability was replaced with fury and extreme sadness.

With all of these thoughts running through Karin's mind, she couldn't help but come back to reality and see her family surrounding her with worried looks on her faces. She shook her head lightly and tried to stand. "Hey...how's it goin?"

Yuzu laid her hand on her shoulder and pushed Karin back down on the floor softly. "Karin, what happened just now?"

"As soon as I was about to step my foot in the damn door," Karin paused to take a sigh then continued. "Then next thing you know, this pain erupts in my head and it feels like-"

She was interrupted by Isshin. "Someone is slowly sticking knives into your brain."

Everyone turned to Isshin. He sighed. "I had that feeling when I found out your mother was killed, and when I first met her."

"When you first met her?" Ichigo asked. "Why would you get such a bad feeling after meeting mom?"

Isshin smirked and shook his head. "It's called soul-linking. Whenever two people share a first kiss and are destined to be, the two souls are bounded an invisible string. They're connected forever."

"But where does the pain come from?" Yuzu asked.

"It's kinda like a confirmation thing. The pain lets you know that once the soul linking has been established you can not go back. If you try to break soul-linking, you'll go through that pain again, ten fold."

Karin shakily stood on her two feet. "I'm not meant to be with this guy! He's a hunter!"

'Shit...' She cursed inwardly. A quick glance at her family's faces and she could already tell what they were thinking without reading their mind.

"What. The. FUCK?" Ichigo replied, with a red vein popping out of his head.

Yuzu sighed. "Karin-chan...why?" Her voice was still soft as before but it lingered with a hint of disappointment and shock.

Isshin chuckled. "Toshirou isn't it?"

Karin's head snapped up. "How do you know that?"

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

In the Hitsugaya manor, a young hunter sat on his bed replaying a kiss that he had just shared with a vampire. 'What the hell came over me...it's like she sucked me in and next thing you I'm making out with a damned bloodsucker.' That was just it, he couldn't explain what had drawn him into even getting close to Karin in the first place. As he looked into those violet eyes, Toshirou felt a rush of heat bubble in his stomach and eventually rose up to his head, making him slightly dizzy. To say that Karin Kurosaki had an effect on him was a damn understatement. Toshirou finally let the point hit home,

"I'm in love with Karin Kurosaki...who's a vampire..." He said aloud, letting the fact sink in. Every word of that sentence was a tiny punch in the hunter's stomach. Where would this relationship go? Toshirou knew the answer to that question...death. The league of hunters and the vampiric society frowned upon romantic relatoinships involving enemies. It was their number one rule in both societies. Whenever one took the path to become a hunter or vapmire, they gained a lot of power. But having that much power amplified emotions ten times than that of a regular human. With these emotions, vampires and hunters have found themselves soul-linking with each other. When the founders of the hunters and vampires found this out they created a law. Any vampires in love with hunters (or vice versa) will be considered traitors and put to death. Toshirou knew of a few cases where this had happened, one case had been all to familiar with him, his mother and father. (A/N: I know right!) Toshirou's mother was a hunter while his father a vampire, two people not meant to fall in love fell in love. They managed to keep it a secret for their son's sake but when Aizen found out, there was no going back. The day before Toshirou's parents were mercilessly slaughtered, his mother locked his vampiric traits deep within his soul without telling him. She did this because her little boy was only five and knew nothing about the on going war let alone his parents' forbidden relationship. Crazy thing is, when Toshirou found out about being a hybrid he decided to stay a hunter and keep his vampiric origin secret. Little did he know, he was _not_ the only one who knew.

Toshirou sighed, grabbed his jacket and keys, dashing off to a certain household.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

"Kaa-san knew Toshirou?" Karin asked.

Isshin nodded and rested his head in his hands. "Karin, you need to know what happened to your mother that night. She went to visit his parents because she was such good friends with them. But your mother was forced to keep a secret. Ichigo, Yuzu, come here. You guys need to listen to this too."

The kids nodded and sat down on the floor in front of Karin. Yuzu rested her head on Ichigo's arm. Isshin smiled at his family all together. "Masaki was the most gentle soul on this earth. Toshirou's mom was a hunter and his father was a vampire. Of course, Masaki wouldn't let that jeapordize the friendship so she helped them hide out. Your mom knew about Toshirou being a hybrid and convinced his mom to keep his vampiric side dormant until it was the right time."

"Wait," Karin sat up. "Toshirou is a hunter and a vapmire?"

"That's what it sounds like Karin-chan..." Yuzu said. Ichigo shook his head. "Crap...so mom ended up saving this Toshirou guy."

Isshin nodded. "But there is something your mother didn't want you to know..."

Karin stood up, pissed off and confused. "What?" She spat coldly.

"Aizen is after _you_, Karin. He knows that our family and Toshirou's have a history together. He wants to use you to lure out Toshirou and kill him."

Ichigo stood in front of Karin. "I'm not letting that bastard have my sister."

"Relax son, no way in hell are we gonna let him have our Karin. But if we're really going to take this fight to him, we're gonna need more than just us and-" Isshin was interrupted by three loud knocks at the front door. Karin beat everyone to the door and swung it open, shocked to see who was at the door. Ichigo and Yuzu appeared behind their sister, wanting to know their guest.

"Karin, who's the dude with white hair?"

Karin was silent, letting her eyes scan Toshirou's body from head to toe. After looking him over, she slammed the door. Too bad Toshirou caught it and forced it open.

"Wait. Please, I need your help."

"I don't give a damn what you need! You turned your back on your own people you prick!"

Toshirou was taken back. "How did you know that?" He then saw Isshin approach his daughter and hug her. "Sorry, I had to let them know."

"Kurosaki-san..."

Isshin smiled. "Toshirou, I told you to call me Isshin. Come on, we need to have a talk." He glanced down at his daughter. "All of us."

Toshirou stepped inside the house, letting a tiny shiver run down his spine. 'Wait, why am I nervous? I'm one of the strongest hunters in the league' He looked around and saw that he was literally surrounded by vampires. 'Oh yeah, that's why...'

* * *

><p><strong> Hope u enjoyed, the twists will start to sink in, it's gonna be a twisty ride! XD <strong>

**please R&R! Ur awesome!**


End file.
